Pooh's Adventures of A Bug's Life
Pooh's Adventures of A Bug's Life is the first and only Winnie the Pooh/Pixar film by DisneyAnimeManiac. It appeared on YouTube on July 2009. A new present-day remake version made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends have traveled to Ant Island where they meet an Ant named Flick and together with a band of Circus bugs, they helped protect Ant Island from an evil Grasshopper named Hopper. Trivia *Ash and his friends, The Great Valley Adventure Crew, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, the Toy Story gang, Rex, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, The Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra and Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, K-2SO, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Baloo, Bagheera, Kenai, Koda, Jack Skellington, Zero, Kronk, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zhane, Korra and her friends, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Aladar and his family, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Hank Hill and his friends, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends (including the dragons and Gobber the Belch), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Oliver & Company gang, Ace Bunny and his friends, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Clifford the Big Red Dog and his friends, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, Arlo and his family and friends, the Big Hero 6, Tom and Jerry, the Smurfs, Babar and his friends, the Dragon Tales gang, the Rugrats, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Gray Mitchell, Zach Mitchell, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, Lisa (from Weird Science), Balto and his friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Blu and his family, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, The Machine, Rothbart, Ozzy and Strut, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family, Lord Voldemort, Zuzu Moon, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Arthur and Cecil, Pete, The Fratellis, Team Rocket, Steele, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, Professor Screweyes, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, and Gabi will guest star in Yakko Warner's upcoming present-day remake version of this film. *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Ren and Stimpy, CatDog, Winslow, The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, Max (the Grinch's Dog), Euchariah, and the rest of Yakko Warner's Pooh's Adventures team will join Pooh and his friends in Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming present-day remake version of this film. *Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming present-day remake version will mark the first debut of Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Misako (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu). *The Toy Story movies, and A Bug's Life were made by Pixar. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, The Machine, Rothbart, Ozzy and Strut, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family, Lord Voldemort, Zuzu Moon, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Arthur and Cecil, Pete, The Fratellis, Team Rocket, Steele, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, Professor Screweyes, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, and Gabi will work for Hopper. *DisneyAnimeManiac's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie, and PAL bits from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin and Piglet's Big Movie. However, Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming present-day remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Little Mermaid films, The Land Before Time movies, the Pokémon movies, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Toy Story movies, The Lion King movies, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, The Princess and the Frog, The Goonies, Free Willy 1-3, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin trilogy, the Mickey Mouse movies, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, the Scooby-Doo movies, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Swan Princess trilogy, Dinosaur, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy. *This film will be dedicated to Phyllis Diller (1917-2012), Jonathan Harris (1914-2002), Joe Ranft (1960-2005), Madeline Kahn (1942-1999), Alex Rocco (1936-2015), and Roddy McDowall (1928-1998). *''A Bug’s Life'' was released in theaters in 1998, the same year that The Little Mermaid had another home video release and The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost and The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure were released straight to video. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) was originally going to make a separate Lion King crossover with A Bug's Life entitled Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of A Bug's Life (with Timon and Pumbaa as the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew), but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Timon and Pumbaa will guest star alongside the rest of the crew in Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming present-day remake version of this film instead. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with A Bug's Life, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers (due to him aging), so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming present-day remake version of this film instead. Transcript Pooh's Adventures of A Bug's Life/Transcript Links Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:DisneyAnimeManiac Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Pixar films Category:Disney crossovers Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Remakes